The Brides
by BonnieKwan
Summary: Van has to find a queen but can't decide who, and Merle still loves Van. But then, Hitomi came back. What will happen next? Will this become a V/H or V/M Fanfic? Read to find out!
1. The Cat Warrior

The Brides  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its charaters except for the ones I made up.  
  
This is my first time, so don't blame if it sux.   
  
A beautiful cat warrior practices with her sword out in the fields. Such grace, such beauty. The wind brushes against her soft, soft fur.No one on Gaia could handle a sword like her. She is not like the men. She does not need to "charge aggressively" at all. She has all the strategy planned in her head. All the villagers agreed that she is the the most graceful warrior that ever set foot on Asturia.   
  
  
"Merle, I'll be your opponent today," Celena said walking up from behind Merle. At once they broke into battle. Birds flew away as the two swords clashed. It didin't take long for Merle to defeat Celena.   
"Good job, Celena, but not good enough. You need to move with more agility."   
"Yeah, I can never beat you can I? Let's just go back to the castle" BR"OKAY,"   
  
"Brother!" Celena races to embrace her brother. Merle just stood there gazing at Allen, using this moment to reflect on the five years she's been here. She remembers how sad she was knowing that Lord Van would never love her the same way he loved that skank. Merle had come to Asturia with Allen and Celena hoping to forget about him. Van. Oh Van how could i ever forget you? How could I forget that sweet, gentle face? Why am I still thinking about him? He doesn't love me.   
  
  
"Hey, Merle. Stop blanking out. You've been doing that for .....well ever since you came," said Allen.   
"Sorry, Allen. I was just thinking."   
"About him again." Merle blushed at this.   
"Brother! Why do you always have to bug Merle about him? Its so mean!   
"Actually, I wanted to tell Merle about this thing that's going on at Fanelia. The Fanelian Council has forced Van into marriage with any girl he choses. Since, he doesn't want to chose, they will be holding a talent show for Van to decide on his options. You should go Merle.  
  
  
that's it for today....later!   
  
Bonnie  



	2. To Go or Not to Go

Chapter 2 - To go or not to go  
  
Here's chapter 2. I didn't have time to type it up so I had to get a friend to type it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merle, I think you would be great for Van," said Allen, "I mean, who on Gaia could compare to you?" Merle blushed, "No, he wouldn't want me, he'd probably just think that I'm that pesky kid that followed him arround everywhere five years ago."  
  
Celena came back into the conversation, " but merle, you're so different now, so pretty, so sophisticated. I'm telling you, all the hunks in the village talk about you all the time." Celena smiled, "They talk about me more, but whatever, it's only because... well... I'm... just a bit... hehehe... better that you."  
  
"Celena!!!" Allen playfully slapped her on the arm. "Hey, come on Merle, just go." "I...... I can't." Merle ran up the stairs and into her room.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Inside her room, Merle was srying her heart out. Should she go to the man she loves or stay here? She sat by the window and looked up at the sky. *Damn that mystic moon, full of man-snatching girls with "great" qualities and weird powers. But wait! She hasn't came back for five years, what are the chances of her coming back?* That night, Merle couldn't sleep at all. All she could think about is whether she should go or not. The whole night was spent tossing and turning on the bed.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Celena woke up this morning feeling very jolly. She decided to go bug Merle to go to the annual carnaval. She knocked on the door. *She probaly didn't sleep all night. Oh well, I wanna go to the carnaval*. She opend the door, just to find nobody there. The was a note on Merle's table. It read:  
  
To Celena and Allen:  
Thank you for taking care of me for the past five years. I realized last night, that I still have feelings for Van. I have to go to him. I have to win. It'd be great if you were there to support me later on.  
Your friend always,  
Merle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if this sux too. I did this in French class and I speak "English as second language". Please some to me and Melissa's website (go to author, my username to get there) and sign the guestbook there. And don't forget to review! Thanks very much. 


	3. Merle's best friend + Alternative

HI all. I did this in chinese school cuz everyone's sooooo....slow at the exam...jeez....anyways, this sux too. Go read the alternative, here it is:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Alternative  
Hi all. This is an alternative chapter 3 (MY CHAPTER 3 is after this one). It was written by my friend Natalie, who has no cable and has never seen escaflowne. She is smart and funny, and her fanfic is probably the best i've read(she's not even a fan). Here it is:   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merle walked down the streey whistling the new hit song, "I Am a Door Jamb." She walked into the banquet hall for "Who Wants to be a Bride?" Van was sitting at a table smoking a cigar. Smoke wafted from his nostrils, and he had spilled bourbon all over his pants.   
  
  
"How utterly PUTRID!"Merle shreiked , and hurled her glass slipper at him. Van stood up and sprouted wings.   
  
  
"Do not mess with me, you ungrateful wench who followed me around five year's ago!" he shouted."And what do you think you're doing here?"   
  
  
Merle's lip quivered. "I-I-I wanted to be your bride, Van," she sniffed.   
  
  
Van's expression softened. He pulled off his wings and gave them to the steward to eat for dinner. "Oh, Merle," he said. "You know I'm not in love with you. You're very pretty, but I'm afraid your brain isn't very developed.Come give Vanny a hug."   
  
  
Merle turned away, trying to hide her tears. "Listen, Van," she saidat last. "I know you must think i'm just a little girl. But I'm not stupid, Van, I know what love is! I'm independent, and I can make my own decisions. Oh, Van, will you marry me?" Merle herad no answer. "Van? Van?" She cautiously peeked over her shoulder. Van had sprouted some more wings and flown up to the rafter. He was no where to be seen. Merle burst into tears. "Van, Van! Oh Van, I love you! You are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky! Without you, I dwell in darkness! I love you! AACK!!!   
  
  
What's with this?" said a voice. " I think we need to sedate her." A girl with light brown hair was standing in the doorway. It was Hitomi.   
  
  
"How did you get here?" screamed Merle. "I thought you were still on the Mystic Moon!"   
  
  
"Oh, I care," said Hitomi sarcastically. "But what's with this Van thing?"   
  
  
Merle hesitated, "We're going to get married."   
  
  
Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "You're lying," she deduced.   
  
  
Merle quiveredin rage. "I would never lie, Hitomi. Do you doubt me?   
  
  
Just then, Allen walked in and kissed Hitomi passionately on the neck. "Hitomi my darling," hemurmured. "I love you."   
  
  
"Cut it out!" hissed Hitomi, "suppose Van was here!"   
  
  
"But he's not," Allen murmured again. Of course, Van was still sitting on the rafter watching them.   
  
  
"That's true," Hitomi agreed. "But Merle is standing right in front of us."   
  
  
Allen looked up. "She's is?" he said. "Go away, Merle. You're are interrupting our tete-a-tete."   
  
  
"Tete-a-tet?!" Merle repeated. "I'm not sure I want to know what that means."   
  
  
"Then maybe you should leave," Allen snickered.   
  
  
At that moment, Hitomi spied Van sitting in the rafters. She froze. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'M SO DEAD!!!!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well this is it (really funny, isn't it?). If you want more from our alternative author, please sign the guestbook or review on fanfic.net.( This is still called "The brides."  
  
  
MY CHAPTER 3 is below:  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Far away, the newly rebuilt city of Fanelia was seen. All the architure was ahead of its time. Wow, Van really has good tastes, Merle thought. She, on a beautiful black stallion, galloped to the streets of Fanelia. She decided to visit her old orphaned friend, Fiona. It seemed like all the houses on the streets were in alphabetical order. It didn't take long for Merle to find Fiona's house. She knocked on the door. Fiona opened the door and looked at her blankly, "Who the heck are you? You seem so familiar.......FOR THE LOVE OF GAIA! Fiona grasped Merle's arm, "Are you M...Me...Merle?"   
  
  
Merle said, "What? We've been best friends ever since Lord Balgus found me!" Merle playfully slapped Fiona on the arm.   
  
  
"My gosh, Merle, how could you blame me? Look at you." Fiona eyed Merle's nicely shaped biceps. "I bet you came back to go to the talent show. You've got no chance, though. I know what kind of girl King Van wants."   
  
  
"You do?" questioned Merle.   
  
  
"Well..." Fiona pulled Merle close, as if there were a bunch of people eavesdropping on them, "I'm telling you only because you and I are friends." Fiona hushed her voice, "The people around the castle say that King Van likes girls who can fight a mean battle. Remember don't tell anyone." Fiona snorted.   
  
  
Merle thought, *Was I really that immature? Or maybe she just never grew up. I better go....she's seems really annoying. Why would she tell me what kind of girl Van likes when she wants him too? What kind of idiot is this?* "Uh, Fiona? I think I wanna go to the local inn now. It's getting kind of late. Can you tell me where it is?"   
  
  
"You can stay at my place," Fiona said.   
  
  
*That b*tch! Is she trying to make me feel guilty on purpose? URgh.....*thought Merle. "Uh, no. Really its okay. I wouldn't feel right to just barge into your home. So...where's the inn?"   
  
  
"Umm..." Merle sensed uncertainty in her voice.   
  
  
*Oh my gosh! IS she finally getting the hint!? Thank goodness!!!!*   
  
  
"Yeah, i'll show you the way......."   
  
**************************************************   
  
  
  
In the night, Merle woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She suddenly had a great urge(SHE'S GOT THE URGE!!!!!:Herbal essence.)to go see Van. She got up to look for her full black body suit.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
What would happen when Merle sees Van? Will Van see her? Will this be a v/h story or v/m? hmmmm......Will the next story suck as much as this one? Who knows....(ohh......)   
  
Disclaimer: I and the author of the Alternative don't own Escaflowne.   



End file.
